


He Lives In Daydreams With Me

by SereneCalamity



Series: I'm Addicted (Wanna Jump Inside Your Love) [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AND A NIPPLE PIERCING, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Drinking, Eddie's got a pink collar, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Richie Tozier, Holidays, Lazy Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oh and manicured nails, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Window Sex, mild exhibitionism, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: It's those hazy days over the Christmas break when Richie gets to forget about time and any other obligations, and just exist with Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: I'm Addicted (Wanna Jump Inside Your Love) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554481
Comments: 20
Kudos: 228





	He Lives In Daydreams With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this while high, and I'm posting as I'm only a little less high, so I think I've done an okay job. Haha. I don't really view this as an installment so much, more just a little drabble, coz, eh. Not edited, obviously. Title is from She by Harry Styles with a change to a pronoun, which, as a side note, is an amazing song and I've loved reading peoples analysis' of. Okay. On with it.
> 
> I kind of just imagine everything really sticky and golden and warm. So yeah.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own the title or the characters!

Richie Tozier's eyes were hooded as he watched Eddie Kaspbrak dance.

Everything felt hazy, a fire burning in the corner of the room and sun streaming in through the windows, reflecting off the snow covered trees and mountain outside, and beautiful Eddie spinning slowly and singing along softly with a Lana Del Rey song that was playing through the speakers.

The younger boy was a little stoned and a lot tipsy and he had his head tipped back with a smile on his pink lips.

His hair was getting longer—longer than it had ever been since Richie had known him—and it was a bit curly, looking adorable as it tumbled over his eyes every now and then.

It reached past his baby pink collar, but not quite to his shoulders.

Richie felt warm all over, the weed that Beverly Marsh had supplied them all with last night as an early ' _New Years Eve gift_ ' definitely working, along with the few drinks that they had had earlier.

He pushed himself up slowly, arms resting behind him on the bed to help prop him up, and his head tipped to the side as he watched Eddie's peachy ass swing from side to side, the pink, knitted jersey he was wearing hanging down low over his hips, only showing off the lacy pink panties that he had on when he bounced up and down.

Eddie had a real pink theme going on today.

Moreso that usual.

It suited him, of course.

He looked so, _so pretty_.

"Baby," Richie uttered in a low voice, but Eddie turned around, so intune to him despite the music playing and the fire crackling, and he smiled, a little dopily. "Come over here for me, yeah?"

Eddie practically sashayed over, hips swaying, cheeks flushed with warmth, and he crouched over the edge of the bed so that Richie could reach out and trail his fingers down his cheek.

"Yeah, daddy?" Eddie asked softly, blinking up at Richie in the way he knew he liked.

Minx.

"What are you doing dancing like in front of the window, hm?" Richie asked softly, the chipped black nail polish on his fingernail contrasting so drastically with the porcelain pink of Eddie's skin and then the soft pink leather of his collar as Richie's finger dropped lower. "You like that people skiing out on those slopes might be looking up at you?" Eddie's pink lips parted and he blinked, eyes widening suddenly. "Or walking around out there, and then looking up and seeing you dancing around in your panties?" Eddie's breathing was coming out a bit harsher and Richie smiled before he reached out and let his finger slide through the silver link at the front of the collar and tug Eddie a little closer. "Like the idea of them seeing what's mine?"

Eddie shivered and his eyelashes fluttered shut at that.

Richie leaned forward, pressing a dry kiss to Eddie's lips, leaving his eyes open so he didn't miss any flicker of expression across his lovers face.

Eddie's body just _gave_ under the touch, like it always did, submitting to Richie.

" _Daddy_ ," Eddie whispered and Richie's cock pulsed.

It didn't matter how many times they'd already had sex that day.

It didn't matter that Eddie already had love bites littering the sides of his necks and bruises pressed into his hips from their activities over the past three days, since they had gotten to their Canadian getaway resort.

It didn't matter that Richie was so high he couldn't really feel his toes.

As soon as Eddie said that word, and looked at him with those big brown eyes from under his eyelashes, Richie was a complete goner.

The whole dynamic between them—Eddie allowing Richie most of the control, Richie encouraging him to call him daddy, both of them having chemistry off the charts—it had happened right from the start.

Admittedly there had been some miscommunication there to begin with, but it had all worked out for the best.

Richie still couldn't believe that he was so lucky to have Eddie in his life.

Sometimes it could make him possessive.

"Baby boy," Richie breathed out and Eddie's eyelashes fluttered. "I need you out of this jumper, and out of those panties and against the window." He heard the sharp intake from Eddie and he tugged again at the metal link of his collar, this time a whimper falling from Eddie's lip. " _Now_."

When he released Eddie's collar, Eddie nearly stumbled to the ground as he slid off the bed in his enthusiasm.

Richie followed more slowly, a lot more stoned that Eddie was, although less drunk, so maybe that evened the playing field a bit, and he was completely naked since he hadn't half dressed to sign for the room service an hour ago when they decided that they wanted waffles and then Richie had promptly fallen asleep.

Eddie pulled off the loose sweater and revealed his golden skin and the way that the rays of sun were hitting him made him looking ethereal.

Richie's first step was a little unsteady since he'd been napping and laying on the bed for the past hour, but the next one was sure and he circled a strong arm around Eddie's waist as his fingers pushed into the hips of his panties.

"So fucking pretty, baby," he murmured into his neck and Eddie shivered, hands stilling at his sides. He bites down at Eddie's neck, not as hard as he had been biting earlier, but enough to make Eddie shake in his arms. "Take your panties off."

Eddie managed to take them off without moving away from Richie too much, wiggling his hips and then flicking them off one ankle.

One of Richie's hands was on his hip, the other was braced around his shoulder and he directed Eddie forward, his body pressed firmly against Eddie's back as he he walked him over to the floor-to-ceiling windows.

They were slightly tinted, and they were high up, and there was a balcony, so it was unlikely that people would see.

They would _really_ need to be looking.

But...News _had_ spread that members of the band was staying there and despite it being an elite, private resort, that didn't mean children of guests got the memo that it wasn't polite to stalk their favourite singers and plaster those photos online.

It had only happened out on the slopes, their rooms were well protected, but...It definitely added a thrill of it.

A thrill that Richie had always known Eddie had, ever since he'd riled him up in dark corner of a restaurant to the point where Eddie had come in his pants just from Richie rubbing him over top of the material.

They'd done it a few times.

In the dressing rooms with the risk of people walking in at any time.

In the tour bus with their friends sleeping close by.

In the private booths at clubs when they all went out.

They had to be careful, because of who Richie was, but that just added to the excitement.

"Hands on the glass, baby," Richie rasped, biting down again, this time at Eddie's shoulder, taking a step back to put some space between him and his smaller lover, taking in his body in the hazy sunlight. "Fuck, you're perfect," he couldn't help but breathe.

Eddie's fingernails—manicured and freshly painted a glittering pearlescent after a morning out with Beverly and Delilah Roberts yesterday—rapped against the glass as his palms skimmed down the window, and his forehead fell head with a soft thud.

He clearly wasn't expecting it when Richie hooked one foot around his left ankle and gave it a tug, forcing his legs further apart, and his thighs parted abruptly.

"That's it, darling," Richie nuzzled the back of his head. "Open up for me...Spread your legs," his fingers spread out along Eddie's lower back and applied a little pressure.

Eddie was pliant underneath him, arching his back, his ass pressing out against Richie's cock, feeling incredible and soft and _so inviting_.

Richie's thick fingers moved, sliding between Eddie's cheeks and there was a guttural moan from the man in front of him, and he felt the shiver come off his lover, which just made him move faster.

One finger sunk inside Eddie without any morning and Eddie's body jerked, feet suddenly jumping up to tip-toes.

Eddie was still slick with lube and Richie's come from earlier, and the slide was nowhere near as painful as what Eddie had enjoyed in the past, but it was enough to make his toes curl and press his pebbled nipples firmly into the glass—the left one newly pierced with a silver hoop.

"So pretty, baby," Richie was trying to focus on sliding his finger in and out, preparing Eddie for his cock, but Eddie's just looked so golden and soft.

When his second finger inside, Richie bent down to bite at Eddie's shoulder blade, and then when his third finger pressed past Eddie's already loose rim, his teeth sunk into the sensitive skin at the back of his lovers neck.

Eddie groaned and started bouncing sloppily, trying to ride Richie's fingers, despite the slightly awkward angle that Richie was holding them at, so that he was forced to stay up on his toes.

Richie let him choose the pace for about half a minute before his hands closed around Eddie's hips and slowed him right down, grinding his full ass down against pubic bone, fully sheathed inside Eddie.

" _Daddy_ ," Eddie squeaked, fingers scraping at the glass and toes scrabbling at the ground.

"I got you, baby," Richie licked at Eddie's neck and settled his nose behind Eddie's ear. "I got you."

Eddie wiggled a little and Richie settled him properly back on the ground, bending his knees to a practiced height and then stretching out his hands to press against the back of Eddie's smaller one.

Eddie's body was dwarfed by his and it made Eddie shudder and Richie pressed a kiss against the back of his head.

"You feeling good, darling?" Richie asked, voice syrupy and low, face dropped against the curve of Eddie's neck. "You feeling a little fuzzy?"

"A-always feel fuzzy with you, daddy," Eddie mused, although it was difficult to tell if his loose tongue was from the weed and alcohol, or the sex, given the day had been littered with all three.

"You thinking about if any of them could see you right now?" Richie added and there was a jerk from Eddie which prompted Richie to start thrusting, slow to begin with. "Because it would be _all you_ that they saw, completely naked to them." Eddie moaned, head beginning to wobble a little. "You're all pressed against the window for anyone who might be looking up. Looking so pretty..."

Richie felt Eddie clench around him, and he moved his hand, scratching his nails slowly down Eddie's arm from where it had been covering his smaller hand.

He pulled at Eddie's nipple piercing lightly and relished in the hiss from the smaller man, before his had lifted further and loosely curled around the base of Eddie's throat, two fingers sliding underneath Eddie's collar.

He didn't apply too much pressure, he just kept his hand there, the two fingers tucked underneath the collar a little firmer than the other ones, but Eddie's reaction was instantaneous.

Whether it was the their situation, the fact that Richie started moving his thighs a bit faster or the feeling of Richie's fingers around his neck, Eddie started mumbling.

"Da-ddy, _dad-dy_ —daddy!"

"Put a hand around yourself, baby," Richie murmured, teeth sharp against the cartilage of his ear, probably stinging against the marshmallow high that he was swathed in, similar to Richie. "Get yourself off..." Eddie shivered and tightened around Richie's cock as Richie's other hand grabbed at Eddie's hip again, pulling him backwards against his forward thrusts, and he could see Eddie's clumsy movements as he tried to find a rhythm despite how fuzzy he might have been feeling. "Can you do that for me, darling?" Richie could _feel_ Eddie's moans vibrate against the pads of his fingers and it makes his cock throb. "Make a mess over the glass for me, Eddie, come on, make a mess for me."

" _Daddy_!" Eddie's gasp was high pitched as his body jerked back against Richie's sweat-sticky body and forward against the fogged and smeared up glass.

Richie didn't take long after that, the muscles in his thighs bunching and his toes pressing through the carpet underneath him as he came inside Eddie, sucking on his neck as he did so, arms tight around Eddie's body as he came down from his own orgasm.

When Richie pulled out, he couldn't help but pull apart Eddie's cheek and watch as fresh come dribbled out from Eddie's stretched hole.

"You're always so perfect for me, baby," Richie murmured as he lazily dragged his hand up and down Eddie's flushed chest. "You want to have another nap before we have to meet the others for dinner?"

Eddie didn't care about the sweat and come and lube, just like he hadn't for most of the day, and he let Richie carry him back to the bed.

Neither of them remembered to set alarms on their phone for dinner before they were curled around each other, lulled to sleep by the crackle of the fire, the smell of sex and weed strong in the air around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment, your comments are beautiful xx
> 
> My socials aaaare;  
> Twitter: CalamitySerene  
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity


End file.
